


执意追光

by Sylviaaaa



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviaaaa/pseuds/Sylviaaaa
Kudos: 3





	执意追光

“选角的事情有把握吗？”韩深抓着爱人的手指把玩。 

薛翊还没毕业之前就是歌舞团的半边台柱子，哪个教授不说这孩子是老天爷赏饭吃，天生就该在舞台上发光发热。 

“有吧，评审团有一个好像是我大学带专业课的老师，别操心了快睡吧”，薛翊把在被子底下把腿搭在韩深身上，握紧了他的手迷迷糊糊的说了一声，完全没有注意到对方微微皱起的眉头。 

薛翊从省剧院回来，练功房里压腿开肩的小伙子全都围了上来。 

“怎么样师兄！今年是不是也能和女神来一段啊！”  
“看你说的，师兄这么厉害肯定可以！” 

怎么样呢？ 

年轻人有年轻人的张狂劲儿，薛翊心气儿赶上天高，从小到大一帆风顺的过了头，早晚也有翻船的时候。 

鼓点从伴奏老师手下紧密的传过来，一下一下的敲在薛翊心里。很耳熟，剧目《金甲》的伴奏，一如既往地铿锵有力，听的人热血沸腾下一秒就想披甲挂帅征战四方。 

评审台坐着他的恩师坐着好些看好他的前辈，舞台下零零散散还坐着几个比他更年轻，说起来也要喊他师兄的年轻演员。众目睽睽之下，薛翊在最基础的串翻里出了岔子。 

从踏步翻身到点翻再到串翻，全部需要留头甩头的动作要领，在此基础之上，串翻对立腰的要求也更高。薛翊左脚蹬地起跳时像是中心不稳一样，连带着腰也没有立住，从台中间到右边的动作差点整段垮掉。 

他自我安慰以为大家不会注意一点点小失误，转身时却从余光里捕捉到评审不大满意的摇头。 

薛翊很想告诉这帮叽叽喳喳的小崽子闭嘴，看见那几双瞪得溜圆的黑玻璃珠又张不开嘴，揉了把小孩们被汗打湿的脑瓜，“该干嘛干嘛去，待会告诉老师了啊。” 

几个孩子鸟兽般四散而去，让出了被挡在身后的韩深，歌舞团另外半边儿台柱子。 

韩深跟薛翊的感情故事简单的一根线串完，一开始实力相当谁也不服谁，后来从这份针锋相对的气氛里冒出了些惺惺相惜的感情来。 

“没过？”韩深抱着肩膀倚着把杆，“怎么选角给你选哑巴了？” 

“也不算没过吧...”，薛翊愣是没敢望进那双眼睛里，揪了揪绷在身上的练功服回他，“...B角”。 

说完话不好意思的红了耳尖低头，周围窃窃私语的声音他都觉得是笑话他心高气傲不知天高地厚，被初生的牛犊从神坛上顶了下来。 

“韩深薛翊程老师喊你们俩上舞台找她一下。” 

薛翊平时最怕这个又敬又怕的老太太喊他，这时候在韩深的低气压下，什么话都显得美妙动听起来。 

上了岁数的老太太精气神十足，拄着根拐杖拿着麦协调伴奏，看见自己两个得意门生过来忙朝他们招手，“汇报演出，咱们上个群舞，过来选个领舞啊！” 

他还没从上午的事里拔出来，到她眼前打了招呼就往台上去，被老太太拿拐杖在腿上轻轻敲了一下，“兔崽子把你脸上那丧气劲儿收了，胳膊腿都给我抻开了再上去。” 

薛翊应了一声，把韩深先让上了舞台。 

这是个和《金甲》极为相似的选段，韩深的动作流畅大气，和向来以柔和著称的薛翊风格迥异。手、脚、腿的位置带着不可忽视的力量精准到点，把选段磅礴的气势凸显的淋漓尽致。 

而薛翊呢，即使他挑了自己拿手的选段，在后面体现功底的技巧串上还是出了问题。选段里的空翻助跑只能走半场，薛翊整整快跑过一个舞台，才在右前方那块小地方打了个空翻。 

他心有旁骛，败局已定。 

这个地方永远都遵循着弱肉强食的生存法则，哪怕你的历史再辉煌，哪怕你的老师多么偏爱你，为更优秀的人让路都是理所应当发生的事情。 

薛翊不知道该说点什么来面对他二十几年以来为数不多的灰暗日子。他的理智告诉他，能够稳定发挥的韩深比他更适合领舞的位置，出于他们之间更为亲密的关系，他也应该为韩深高兴。 

他知道自己跳的错漏百出，腆着脸贴在程老师身边笑嘻嘻的，“年年领舞可累死了，今年做绿叶做绿叶，要给大家提供机会嘛”，说完拿着韩深递上来的毛巾擦了擦汗搭在脖颈上，转身大摇大摆的回了练功房。 

程老师不知道他剧目上B角的事，疑惑的问韩深，“翊翊怎么了？今天完全不在状态啊。” 

“没事老师，谁都不可能这辈子都一帆风顺”，韩深眼睛里映着的那道背影难得落寞的越走越远。 

韩深下午跟着程老师在舞台底下探讨了半天怎么编舞合适，说了半天就到了晚上公交车停运的时间，最后韩深下楼开着车顺路把老太太送回了家。 

他做好了哄薛翊的准备上楼，结果跟薛翊合租的公寓里冷冷清清没半点人气儿。小东西还来劲了，韩深恨的牙痒痒，趁着晚上人少一路无阻的开回了歌舞团。 

天色沉沉的暗下来，练功房里的半大小伙子们擦着汗结束了一天的训练吵吵闹闹的裹着羽绒服出去吃宵夜。薛翊在这群孩子们面前人缘极好，看薛翊大有接着练下去的架势还问他要不要吃小吃街香香软软的米糕。 

“吃吃吃一天四顿的吃，还不知道老太太为什么说你胖了？”薛翊上来无差别的一顿乱怼，小孩不跟他一般见识抬腿就走，又被拽着羽绒服的帽子拉回来，“给我带十块钱的，让阿姨多给我放点桂花糖。” 

“嫌我胖你自己还吃...”小孩趁他没动手，闪身就跑了出去，留薛翊一个人在练功房里跳脚，“小东西你胖跟我吃有什么关系，老子胖也吃。” 

他从桌子底下的箱子里翻出来张压箱底的碟塞进了DVD机里，隔了好几年没跳过的音乐开头还有点卡碟，过了几秒，流畅的音乐从旁边的小音箱里倾泻而出。 

《蜻蜓》，是他还在艺术学校的时候跟姐姐们一起跳过的剧目，也是他第一次作为独舞上台的节目。他在低沉的前奏里闭上了眼睛，真好啊那时候，籍籍无名的时候从来不会担心自己会被谁替换，只知道一门心思在舞台上燃烧。 

舞蹈早就深深的刻进了宋翊的骨子里，它之于宋翊不只是职业，也早就超出了爱好，是他这辈子都割不掉舍不下的热爱。 

他追寻着记忆调动着手脚，贴地后踢腿后边接了个前抢脸儿，从早到晚的体力消耗大了不少，起来的时候腰差点又没顶住往后面坐。哪怕周围一个人也没有，薛翊还是捂着脸往后退了两步。 

太丢人了可。 

韩深站在门外实在是没忍住，从外边把开了一半的门一把推开，薛翊听见声响吓了一跳，把胳膊从脸上移开回头看着来人。 

“特长生考核剧目”，韩深伸手拿起了DVD机上放着的装光盘的塑料袋念出了声，“你去隔壁少年宫随便找一个打前抢脸儿腰都立的比你稳当。” 

薛翊低着头不说话，前抢脸儿都起不来了实在没什么跟人抢A角的本事。 

从外面夹杂进来的冷气还没退尽，顺着韩深捏在他脸上的手指头传给薛翊，穿着薄薄一层练功服的人让他捏的打了个冷颤。 

“因为什么？” 

“我还能因为什么，因为没本事没水平跟人家抢A角跟你争领舞。”薛翊也笑话自己，这么点小坡小坎儿还真就能把他绊倒了。 

韩深一副恨铁不成钢的模样把卡在他腮帮子边上的手松开，一指头差点戳在薛翊鼻梁子上，“你说这话你就没良心薛翊。” 

带着劲儿的手指头在他肩窝点了点，“你说独舞那剧目，人外有人天外有天，后面几茬儿蹦出来个天才不奇怪，B角一样是优秀的舞蹈演员这话你们老师没讲过？你这么大的人了因为这一点影响了后面的工作，老太太手把手的教你栽培你喊你和我一起过去，你告诉我你没本事没水平。” 

“你今天软度拉了吗？”薛翊让他杵的还隐隐作痛，捂着肩膀低着头没了声，“你他妈说话让别人听见以为老子领舞来你薛翊面前耀武扬威来了！” 

薛翊心虚的自觉放低了声音，“拉了...”，没认认真真拉就是了，只不过他没那胆子把后半句话也说给韩深听。 

“薛翊你好意思吗？”韩深刚才在门外站了半天，一眼就看出来他跟平时拉开了之后的状态全然不同，“你那拉腿蹦子跳的什么东西？你还半边台柱子，让别人看见说出去不嫌丢人？” 

“来来来你趴地上趴好，我看看你胯得什么样能跳出来那么个丢人玩意来。”韩深下巴往毯子那面点了点朝他示意。 

薛翊心里是不愿意的，孤男寡男共处一室，倒不是他多想，出去吃宵夜的那群半大小子多半还要回来一趟。虽然他们的关系在这帮人眼里都已经是不用公开的秘密了，薛翊还是要脸的没动地方。 

“头一天认识我？三，二...” 

“哎哎哎你别数，先说好，别管什么样你不许生气啊”，薛翊走到毯子上趴下去，他说没认认真真拉软度的话都有糊弄韩深的意味，这下整个上半身和膝盖小腿都贴在地上，因为胯没拉开，腿根并没有跟毯子贴合，撒的小谎全都露了馅。 

韩深把羽绒服扔到程老师平常坐的凳子上，看了看那根不费什么力气就能被老太太甩的虎虎生风的教鞭摇摇头作罢，从凳子底下的纸箱子里摸了把小孩儿们平时用的扇子出来。 

“你别过来啊韩深，没必要动手咱们好说好商量啊？”薛翊看他拿着扇子走过来，嘴里嚷嚷着支着手肘就要起来。结果韩深一屁股坐下来，两条腿压在薛翊大腿根上。 

“啪”，练习用的扇子大多是竹制木制，扇骨看似薄薄的一层实则韧性极佳，打在因为动作紧绷的布料上发出了不小的动静。韩深啧了一声，伸手去扒他的裤子，薛翊欲哭无泪的后悔自己为什么今天嫌麻烦没换那套连体的。 

“你庆幸你今天分开穿，连体的那套我也能给你掀下来”，韩深在竖着鼓起来的痕迹上又轻轻打了两下，“往下压，隔壁少年宫那些真比你强。”说完两条腿上施了力把薛翊往地上贴。 

“你有病吧韩深跟你有什么关系”，薛翊手撑地回头骂他，“没上A角的是我被顶了领舞的是我你还有什么不满意？邻市歌舞团新出来那个小孩哪就好了不也是一身的毛病吗就上A角？我他妈从学校出来就没跳过B角！” 

韩深都要让他气笑了，把扇子上裹着的绸子在手上缠了一圈攥紧，沿着已经有些淡去的红印子补了好几记，“行薛翊，我今天是说不听你了，你什么时候把我想听的说出来我什么时候停，反正刚才进来也没锁门，要不就让那群小孩待会回来看看他们师兄是怎么因为耍脾气使性子被按在地上拿扇子抽的。” 

薛翊这一天从早到晚一件顺心事没有，虽然知道韩深不是那样能哄人说好话的人，也想从他那讨点甜头尝尝，没想到韩深这么对他。索性气呼呼的闭了嘴咬着嘴唇不说话，颇有一副大义凛然从容就死的架势。 

韩深也不客气，毫无章法的手起手落就把两团肉收拾了一遍，最一开始的那几道印子在这一轮下来以后也有了逐渐转深的趋势。薛翊还是憋了口气硬气的不说话，被疼痛微微打乱变得粗重的呼吸声却出卖了主人此时的感受。腿向两边张开，腿根被牢牢压住，胯打开给他带来的轻微的痛感让他把屁股轻轻往上抬了抬，直接把自己亲手送到了韩深手底下。 

两个人谁也不说话，扇骨敲打在肉上的声音逐渐沉闷下来，偶尔夹了点薛翊忍不住疼的抽气声。从前打成这样薛翊早就哭着喊着拱进他怀里跟他认错，今天忍着不出声倒让韩深小小的惊讶了一回。 

惊讶归惊讶，手上的力气却只增不减，韩深不会在这种问题上给他放水。 

韩深拿着扇子从左腿腿根往右腰腿腿根再往左的打了好几个来回，薛翊就把脑袋埋在交叠的胳膊里叼着小臂的肉忍疼。韩深把扇子打横立起来，没留力气抽在还雪白的臀缝，不意外的看见薛翊抬起头红着眼睛回身骂他，“韩深我日你大爷的！你想听爷跟你认错低头你说就行了，至于下他妈这么大狠手吗！” 

这次换韩深不理他了，拿着扇子在他因为动作被拉开的后穴上戳了戳，薛翊心里怕的不行，嘴上还逞强似的威胁他，“你…你别他妈玩大了啊，明天还得出门…” 

“没事，你这毛病扳不回来早晚得在家呆着，我明天直接给你辞职算了？”  
“韩深你敢！” 

结果韩深又往他身上招呼了几下用动作告诉薛翊，他确实敢。薛翊在毯子上来回扭着，刚才跟韩深说完那几句话眼泪就控制不住顺着脸往下淌，“你别打了…我知道了知道了呜呜…” 

“你什么时候把我想听的说出来我什么时候停”，说完把扇子从柔嫩脆弱的穴口移开，继续从左往右的给肿的明显的两团肉接着上色。 

薛翊恨不得起来给这人脸上来一拳然后潇洒的让他赶紧闭嘴，在挣脱不开的束缚下断断续续的别扭得很，“我技术上的问题我会改呜呜你轻点…嗯…不应该说那个小孩儿”，身后光洁不复的臀肉此时肿胀起来，斜斜的浮出来三四条发紫的痕迹，随着每一次的责打一下一下地不断收缩着。 

“你他妈说话啊倒是！”薛翊咬牙切齿的手肘撑地看着镜子里的韩深骂，下一秒又被韩深抽的老老实实的趴回去，“我今天是心情不好才失误，我下次注意…” 

他又突然想起来韩深那句明天要替他辞职的话心里慌的不行，也顾不上有没有人回来扯着嗓子就哭了出来，“韩深…韩深我知道我不对我轻视人家，我不要辞职我这辈子都要在这待着”，还穿在身上的深色上衣紧紧的勾勒出漂亮的蝴蝶骨，此时就像蝴蝶的一双翅膀一样轻轻抖动着。 

“继续，还是我帮你说？”韩深的声音从后面传过来，身后的责打好像没有尽头，薛翊在脑子里搜罗了好几圈也没找着自己今天还干了什么事，“韩深你有完没完了…你想听我说什么啊”。 

“我说可以，我说一句你学一句。” 

薛翊破罐子破摔的点了点头算是默许。 

“不要在，没有，充分准备的，情况下，翻技巧”，韩深每停一下就在左腿腿根落一下，然后好脾气的等着薛翊鹦鹉学舌。 

“不要在…没有充分准备的情况下…翻技巧”，薛翊闷着声低低的复述着韩深的话，韩深也旨在让他明白这个道理，大发善心的在这一条上放过了他。 

韩深接着在他右腿根重复相同的动作，“专业的，舞蹈演员，不应该，把个人情绪，带到，工作里来。” 

薛翊听见他往上挑的语气，从脑门一气儿红到脖子根，认命的从头到尾学了一遍。韩深算准了他待会要躲，抓着他的胳膊压在分开的胯底下，一只手握着薛翊的手腕把他两只手按牢。 

“A角，和B角，是实力相当的，舞蹈演员。”好几下一点没放水全都落在了已经有点肿起的穴口。刚才经过几下责打的小穴敏感不经责，疼的薛翊脊背高高扬起又落下，点着明晃晃的灯的练功房在他眼里都一阵阵的发黑。 

“A角和B角…是实力相当的…舞蹈演员”，薛翊趴在地上缓了半天，才断断续续的冒出来这一句。 

“师兄你要的米糕给你买回来了！”外面小孩吃完宵夜的声音传过来，薛翊挣扎着就要起来，“韩深你放开，他们都回来了，你快放开我！” 

韩深把扇子往箱子里一扔，松开他去门边从里面把那扇他说没锁的门开了个小缝，把冒着热气的袋子接过来，侧身挡住小孩儿们隐隐兴奋带着好奇的窥探，“我和薛翊研究群舞呢，今天晚功停了，早点回家。” 

小孩哪能想到他们两个这么一出，眼珠子暧昧的转了转，欢欢喜喜的应下来，走前还贴心的把门带上。 

虽然薛翊心里翻来覆去把韩深从头到脚骂了个遍，也不敢自己偷摸摸爬起来，趴在地上偏着脑袋把眼泪往毯子上蹭，被拎着夜宵回来的人抓了个正着。“毯子多少人天天踩你在这蹭什么呢？起来”，韩深踢踢地上趴着的人，自己转身坐上了凳子。 

“过来”，薛翊一手抹着眼泪一手捂着屁股一步步往韩深身边挪，被人一把拽过来，“回回说你回回不听，你过两天眼睛发炎了别过来跟我哭。” 

薛翊刚才那副委委屈屈我见犹怜的模样一下子烟消云散，轻轻的哼了一声侧过身子等着人来哄。韩深叹了口气把他抱进怀里，放轻了动作揉着那两团刚刚经历过一场劫难的红肉，偶尔碰到个硬块，薛翊就在边上大呼小叫的跳脚让他轻点。 

“明天可能是真不能来了”，韩深往他嘴里塞了块香软的米糕笑话他，“大半夜的吃夜宵就算了，放这么多糖回头胖了老太太该骂你了。” 

“你他妈明天敢让我辞职，我晚上就把家里门锁换了。”薛翊像只仓鼠一样把米糕全都塞进了腮帮子，毫无气势的抬头威胁着眼前这个比他高小半头的男人，“赶紧给你爹把裤子提上。” 

韩深早就习惯了他满嘴跑火车机关枪似的废话，面不改色把裤子重新给他穿好，“拉腿蹦子再跳成这样我真替老太太抽你”，又给薛翊喂了一块米糕之后把剩下的全都填进了自己的肚子。薛翊不甘心的顶他，“你已经抽了。” 

两个人锁了练功房的门下楼，韩深偏着头看自己牵着的那个人问，“薛翊，舞蹈是什么？” 

“是光啊。”路灯昏黄的光照进他的眼睛，在爱人的眼里熠熠生辉。 


End file.
